No title yet. About Ken and Siri
by Janet
Summary: Ken is in second grade, he comes home to find his brother is dead. Then goes to after Ken becomes good.
1. The begining

"Sam is always the best at everything. I don't think that Mom and Dad would even notice if I was gone." Ken said, speaking to his friend on the way home from school. It was only a block home and as they lived close together they preferred the walk to the crowded bus.  
  
"Don't say that Ken!" Siri replied. She had known him since she was in preschool and now both being in second grade they were as close as friends could get. "Parents always let the older kids do more then the younger ones, they call it responsibility. Besides, who would be my best friend if you went away?"  
  
"I guess. But sometimes I wish that Sam never existed."  
  
Siri sighed to herself, but said nothing. The two turned onto their street. They walked in silence until they reached Ken's house. Siri turned as too say good-bye, but turned away instead. Walking away she said to him, "Ken, I know you may not think that you want him around. My Mom felt that way about her Dad. When he died, she found just how much she missed him. She still cries sometimes when she thinks that no one can hear her."  
  
"Sometimes she can be too serious," Ken muttered to himself as he walked into his house.  
  
Ken heard a sound coming from the sitting room. There, on the couch sat his parents. His father held Ken's mother in his arms. They were both crying.  
  
Ken knew what happened, he did not know how he knew, but his mind was flooded with memories. _I wish he would just disappear. _No, it was just the conversation he had been having. Sam probably just got a 'B' on a test. But...  
  
"Mom? Dad? Where's Sam?"  
  
_Sometimes I wish that Sam never existed._  
  
He ran to his room. "I was the one who wished it on him, it is my fault he is dead, my fault!"   
  
He hated himself for his jealousy, he hated Sam for leaving, he hated his parents for ... well he was not sure why he hated them, he just did. Most of all though, most of all he hated Siri. She was right and he would always hate her for that.  
  
That night Ken disappeared and a new side took over. He did not talk to people much and he immersed himself into his studies.  
  
Siri tried to speak to him, but he was not listening. He blamed her, hated her, she knew it. Finally, Siri stopped trying. She also stayed away from people. Her best friend had betrayed her, and she did not know how to trust again.  
  
Years passed; Siri was known to be an egghead, a bookworm. Ken was known to the public as the boy genius. Ken had all but forgotten his friendship, he had new plans. He was smarter then everyone. Even his teachers looked to him for answers. No one was good enough for him, it was time to make his own world.


	2. Siri's Tale

  
  
  
  
  
Time seems to be different for everyone. For one person a day may drag on, never ending. Another person may see the very same day as moving too fast. It does not always matter whether the person is having or not. Time seems to have a life of its own.  
  
For Ken, time was never a friend of his. His entire life was wasted. Almost everything he was disappeared from his mind, and what he remembered, he only wished to forget.  
  
BI"Only perfect beings can come to the digital world, and I am the only perfect being."/B/I  
  
Ken fell to his knees covering his ears with his hands.  
  
BI"I am the ruler of this world, all shall bow to me."/B/I  
  
The memories kept coming.  
  
BI"You are worthless, Wormmon."/B/I  
  
I"How could he stay with me all this time?"/I Ken thought cringing at the memory. I"What did I ever do to deserve such a loyal Digimon?"/I  
  
"Ken? Ken? What is wrong? Do you have a headache? I can get you anything?" Wormmon asked his friend. "Ken? Can you hear me?" Ken did not even look up.  
  
BI"Just stick your head in-between your knees, this is all my fault."/B/I  
  
I"He blamed himself for my crimes. He is worth ten of me."/I Thought Ken.  
  
"Ken!" Called a woman's voice. "Ken, if you do not hurry you will be late for school."  
  
His mother's voice finally broke into his thoughts. Someone was knocking at his door.  
  
"Come in" Said Ken as his Mom opened his door.  
  
"Are you ready for-Oh Ken, you are not even out of your pajamas. You hurry up and get dressed and I will give you a ride to school, Okay honey?"  
  
"Yes Mom. I am sorry, I must have over slept."  
  
"It's okay dear. Just take as long as you need, I will take you to school when you are ready." She noticed the bags under his eyes. I"How can I help him if he will not tell me what really happened. He mentioned friends. I thought that they would help him out of his depression, but he seems to talk to them less then he does to me."/I  
  
"Ken, are you alright?" Wormmon asked after Ken's mother had left the room.  
  
"Yes Wormmon, I am fine. I am going to be late for school if I do not hurry."  
  
As Ken got dressed, Wormmon climbed into his book bag. Ken grabbed his backpack and ran out the door of his house. Him Mom was waiting for him in the car.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Siri peeked through the door of a temple-like structure. She was not sure where she was, but it seemed familiar, as if she was told about it in a story once.   
  
She held up the device that came out of her computer. No, things do not come out of the computer. "I just found it, it was just my imagination." Siri shook her head, trying to clear away the confusion. "But how does that explain where I am?"  
  
The device Siri was holding started to glow. "What in the world?" Siri dropped it and backed away a few steps, expecting an explosion.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Wormmon, what are you doing here? What if somebody sees you?"  
  
"Ken, Don't be mad, I was worried about you. You looked so sad."  
  
"Oh Wormmon, I am not mad. I just do not want anyone to hurt you" Ken sighed "Like I did," He thought.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Siri stepped towards her glowing device. "What are you? What do you want? Where am I?"  
  
Silence answered her questions as she reached down to pick up the fallen item.  
  
There seemed to be a map on the screen. "That was not there before, I wonder...where does it lead?"  
  
Siri took a step forward. A blue dot on the screen also moved forward. Siri walked into the temple watching the screen. All her focus was on the device, almost as if she was hypnotized by it. Her blue dot was moving closer towards the golden dot. She felt drawn towards it. She turned a corner, no longer aware that she was moving. When the gold and blue dots had almost connected, Siri was stopped abruptly as she walked into an old wooden door.  
  
Siri pulled on an old metal handle opening the door. She was no longer in her trance, but she still felt drawn to the room beyond the door. The fourteen-year-old girl stepped out from behind the door and scanned the room. There was not much to see. It almost looked as one would imagine an olden day attic. There were wooden beams stretched across the ceiling, a green moss-like substance draped down from the beams. The most interesting item in the room stood on a small stone ledge. It was oval in shape with a symbol etched upon it. This statue-it was not a statue, but that is as close of a description that Siri could give it-was not a smooth oval. It has something coming out of it. Siri reached out as if she was to touch it, but before her hands touched the silver sphere, she recoiled. Stunned at what she was about to do, Siri stumbled back a few steps.  
  
From her new position, Siri stared at the statue. It had an energy emitting from it, and no matter how she felt drawn to it, Siri knew that once she touched it, her life would not ever be quite the same. She was not sure if she was ready to make that choice.  
  
Siri felt more then heard someone come up behind her. "You know, you are supposed to pick up the egg. That is generally what is done at this point." Spoke a female voice.  
  
"I-I did not know there was anyone here...who...." Siri caught a look at the stranger, she half-stepped away from her. "No, What are you?"  
  
The creature stepped into the light reveling its green, scaly skin. The reptilian had purple cat-like eyes that watched Siri's every move. "I am your new best friend"  



End file.
